Destiny gets what it wants
by neko-chan11191
Summary: Rory gets a shock when she's assigned a story on herself that will change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

Destiny gets what it wants

Ch.1

"On to assignments, Tim-art, Kathy- what students are doing for break, Renaldo- sports football in particular they're going to state. Now there is a story I need Rachel and Rory to research. For now it's just a rumor so I need you to confirm or deny it. I hear from a friend of mine that Loreali Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third is betrothed." Paris said.

"What?!" Rory exclaimed when she heard Paris's statement.

"What?" Paris asked calmly.

"Can you say that name again, slowly?" Rory asked.

"Loreali Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third." Paris said calmly.

"Oh my god." Rory said as the room spun sickeningly. Rory reached out and placed a hand on a desk to steady herself.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Paris asked walking over to Rory.

"Come with me, I need coffee to comprehend this." Rory said. Rory walked over to her desk and got her purse. Paris followed Rory out to the coffee cart and watched as she ordered a gigantic cup of her life line. Rory and Paris moved to sit on a bench on the side of the courtyard.

"Rory, what's the matter? You were fine before you got your assignment, what happened?" Paris asked after Rory had downed half of her coffee.

"Paris, after all the years we have spent together you don't know my full name?" Rory asked incredulously.

"What does your full name have to do with your behavior?" Paris asked thoroughly confused. "Everything, my full name is Loreali Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third." Rory said. Paris froze in shock before coming out of her stupor with a vengeance.

"What?!" Paris yelled. Rory just sat there calmly drinking her coffee letting the shocking news sink in.

?POV

"So man you ready for the party tomorrow night? It's gonna be awesome." My enthusiastic roommate asked from the kitchen.

"Dude I told you I can't go. I've got dinner with the rents." I answered.

"Oh yeah. So, why do you have to go to dinner with them again? They never invite you over." He asked.

"They didn't invite me they ordered me to attend. I have a feeling though that while I'm there I'm going to meet my betrothed." I said.

"I still can't believe they signed you away like that. You'd think they couldn't do that but no." He said coming into the room.

"Yeah yeah I got over it a while ago. She's probably some high society tramp only after the money I'm going to inherit. I'll completely ignore her once we're married and only act like I care in public. Man if I hadn't messed up in high school I know I would have married her. She was perfect for me." I said remembering the good times.

"Yuck no more about your wonder chick and yes I have noticed that you never say her name. So anyway what is your betrothed's name again?" He asked while biting into his sandwich.

"Loreali Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third." I said.

TRPOV

"Mom, tell me you didn't know." Rory said desperately into the phone.

"I didn't know what?" Loreali asked.

"What the Haydens did. I already tried calling Grandma but she didn't answer. How could they do this? It's barbaric!" Rory said pacing in her room.

"Hun, what did they do?" Loreali asked

"They arranged my marriage!!" Rory said.

"They did what?!" Loreali screamed.

"I didn't even find out from them, I found out from Paris. She heard it from a friend of hers who heard it from Grandpa Hayden. I can't believe this. We have to have dinner with them tomorrow too. They're probably going to tell me tomorrow because they don't know that I know." Rory said, her speech getting faster as she got more upset.

"Babe, slow down. There has to be a way out of this." Loreali said.

"I don't think so mom but we'll have to wait and see."

The next day

Rory was getting dressed for dinner when Paris came into the common room.

"How are you handling this? Are you alright?" Paris asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rory said neutrally.

"Yeah, after your meltdown." Paris said.

"Fine, I'll yell and scream then I'll be fine." Rory said.

"Well good as long as you have a plan." Paris said from the couch. As Rory put on her earrings she looked around for her other shoe. Picking up the shoe, Rory sat next to Paris to put them on.

"Your mom is going to be there, right?" Paris asked.

"Of course," Rory said, "I'm going to spend the weekend down in stars hollow since I haven't been there in a while."

"OK but you have to call tomorrow and tell me what the guy is like." Paris said, as she watched Rory get up and put her coat on.

"I've got to get going. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rory said picking up her purse and bag.

"Good Luck." Paris said.

"Thanks." Rory says as she opens the door and leaves. As Rory turns towards the parking lot she hears her name bellowed down the hall. Turning she saw Logan, Colin, and Finn walking towards her.

"Hey guys." Rory said when they were in earshot.

"Hey Ace, we were headed to the pub, you wanna join?" Logan asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry guys I'm going to meet my fiancé." Rory said bluntly. The guys' eyes widened and their jaws hung loose from the shock.

"Love, did you say fiancé?" Finn asked.

"Yep, I found out yesterday that I'm betrothed. Now my grandparents have summoned me to dinner so I'm willing to bet that he will be there and they'll tell me tonight." Rory said coolly.

"What? I thought they already told you. If not then how did you find out?" Logan asked.

"I found out from Paris, who wanted to run a story about it in the YDN. She hadn't realized it was me because she was given my full name." Rory said.

"Do we know your full name?" Colin asked, intrigued.

"No." Rory said.

"Well, love. What is it?" Finn asked

"Loreali Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third." Rory said. For the second time a look of utter shock crossed the guys' faces.

"Damn." Logan said

"Damn." Colin reiterated.

"Damn." Finn said.

"Yeah well I've got to go. I'll see you guys around." Rory said, removing herself from Logan's grip and walking towards the parking lot once more.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As Rory arrived at the Hayden household as directed all of the anger and shock built and built until Rory was ready to scream. Rory got out of the car and walked to the door, knocking, and being ushered inside by a frightened maid.

"Let me get you coat madam." the maid said.

"Thank you." Rory said as she handed over her coat. Rory strode down the hall, following the sound of a conversation.

"Grandma Hayden, Grandpa Hayden, Grandpa, Grandma? Hello?" Rory called down the hall, wondering if she had gone the right way. When her grandma's head peered around the corner she stifled a sigh.

"Dear you're here." Grandma Hayden said.

"Hi Grandma." Rory said as she approached.

"Come greet our guests and the other grandparents. Your mother called and said she was running late." She said cheerfully.

"Grandma, can I talk to you and the other grandparents in another room for a second?" Rory asked.

"What is it Hunny? Are you okay? Should your dad come as well?" Grandma Hayden asked, coming down the hall closer to Rory. Their conversation must have been herd in the living room because the other tree grandparents and Christopher came around the corner into the hall.

"Hey dad, how have you been?" Rory asked.

"Fine Ror." Chris said with a sympathetic look in his eyes, he knew.

"What can we do for you Rory?" Grandpa Hayden asked.

"You can get your office at work sound proofed. That way when you're talking about a secret your keeping from one certain person it doesn't wind up in the hands of her editor who announces it in front of the entire paper where you can't scream. That would be beneficial." Rory said in an angry tone. The adults shared a look and turned back to Rory.

"We did it for your own good." Grandpa Gilmore reasoned.

"When were you going to tell me? When you invited me over and introduced me to him? Oh wait that is what you were going to do!" Rory said, her voice rising.

"It was decided before we got to know you and your aspirations. This family will probably not have a problem with you going after your goals." Grandpa Hayden said.

"Oh yeah right I can just be Christiana Aminpor with a husband and the kids he will obviously want. Hah that will never happen! My dreams will go to dust while I'll be expected to stay home and cook and plan DAR parties and do the trophy wife bit." Rory yelled getting more and more angered by the second. Then she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.


	2. AN Sorry

AN: Sorry

AN: Sorry!!

To my readers,

I know I know…….. I suck

Well to all who read I know it doesn't have many details and that's because I wrote it a long time ago and just found it again so the next chapter will definitely be better. I read the chapter I posted and was shocked at the vagueness of it all. Ugh! But anyways what I wanted to say……… the next chapter is on hold for a few more days seeing as I'm up to my eyeballs in exams so as soon as all of the dreadfulness is done with I promise to put my best effort in to getting the chapters posted on time!! Sorry to all who thought this was a chapter. It's coming soon I promise!!

All my love,

Neko


	3. Chapter 2

Destiny gets what it wants

Ch. 2

?POV Hayden mansion- same night

"Does she know about the arrangement?" mom asked Emily.

"No, we thought she would take it better if she met you first." Emily said shooting a glance at Francine as the doorbell rang down the hall.

"That'll be her now." Francine said getting up. I just watched as she addressed the girl coming down the hall. The girl had said something that prompted the Gilmores, Christopher, and Strobe to get up and make their way into the hall. Their conversation started quietly but quickly escalated to yelling apparently coming from the girl. My parents were looking at each other wondering if they had made the right choice in wives for me. The name Christiana Aminpor struck a cord in my mind. There was only one person who I know that had ever compared herself to Christiana. _Mary_. My mind was reeling at the thought of this girl being Mary. Leaning forward I ignored the looks from my parents.

"Mary?" I called towards the hall and all went quiet in the house. My parents were looking at me questioningly.

"No way, Bible Boy?" She called from the hall. I laughed at the old name she had called me once. Suddenly she appeared in the doorway. The same girl that haunted my dreams just an older version.

"Seriously? You're seriously sitting here, in my grandparents' living room, with your parents, it's nice to meet you by the way, telling me that you're my fiancé. Wonderful. This is a very twisted world I'm living in." Mary said before taking a seat across from me. The other adults had moved back into the room as she was talking looking surprised at what she was saying.

"Ror do you want a drink?" Christopher asked.

"Gin and Coke please." Mary said. Down the hall the door bell sounded. As the door shut silence engulfed the room. Christopher handed Mary her drink before sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Marco!" Someone bellowed down the hall

"Polo!" Mary called back with a smirk on her face, my smirk.


	4. AN 2

Hey all!

Okay, I know I suck for leaving this for so long. I'd really given up on ever completing it. In truth I got a review and it sparked my interest again. I will try to update regularly. Let me know what you think and I promise the next update will be longer!

Neko


End file.
